crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2007-09-02
This is what happened on Sunday, September 2, 2007 in stories that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy Early that morning, Elaine has another dream about Laneth. Her nobleman proposes marriage.The Bear, The Bitch, And Everything: Part 2 Amy tries to reassemble her floating orb, but discovers she is missing a few necessary tools as well as the parts for some improvement that Breakdown suggested. She talks to Sapphire, who suggests writing her ideas down so she’ll have them the next time she’s a devisor, so they decide to go shopping. Amy buys some ingredients. On the way back, they’re accosted by Gravmax, who tries to use his power to prevent their walking away from him. Sapphire sprays him with her venom. Back at Hawthorn, she makes cookies.A Little R&R 1 Part 3 Mid-morning, Danica returns to her room from Doyle, and Leanne gets upset because she doesn't know that Danny is a shifter. They settle the issue by showing Leanne what Danny looks like as he shifts forms.What's New, Pussycat?: Part 2 Before lunch, Danica is relaxing in the common room in a sunny spot on the couch when Cindy (Cinderella?) decides to play a prank on Danica and cheer up Downpour at the same time. The stunt with the ball does not go well, although Downpour does cheer up. Danica runs away. Danica and Winihape discover a moose and then Security pulls them out of a restricted area. His house mother, Mrs. Horton, assigns three more days of landscaping duty as detention. Then she counsels Danica to at least listen when the girls attempt to apologize. In the early afternoon, Kayda Franks, the Ghost Walkers and friends have their own picnic. She marvels at Tisiphone's change in attitude with respect to Ayla. They discuss charms. Adalie Vitesse's younger sister pumps Kayda about her brother.There's No Place Like Poe: Part 2 Alyss has her reading interrupted by Ceecee. She makes a dress for Ceecee. Then Bunny comes in, nibbling on a cookie. It turned out that Amy had borrowed some tools and bribed her with cookies. She heads to dinner with Amy and Sapphire. On the way, they see Adore. That evening, Hank Declan introduces his new brownie, Leanne, to the people in Poe’s common room. Jade, as usual, pushes the envelope because she’s gathered Wondercute, who mob the brownie. Hank has to extricate her. Then Nicki arrives with Koehnes, who promptly begins a screaming match. Matters go downhill from there until Fey has to take Koehnes to Doyle.To Companions, New and Old! Hank and Leanne head downstairs with Ayla to the House Mother’s, where they discuss the affair. Mrs. Horton takes a call from Doyle and says Kohenes will be fine - there were a few bruises and she was dazed. Ayla explains that Kohenes is very prejudiced against humans, and Hank expands on that to say that she’s continuously urging Fey to return to the old ways, where humans were, at best, slaves and domestic animals. They return to the common room, where Hank sets the ground rules - no touching! Then he continues introducing Leanne around. Lily, Hanks girlfriend, arrives and freaks out because Leanne looks like Fey. She runs, and Angel, her RA, tries to comfort her. Leanne, at the same time, is also upset because she knows that Lily is Hank’s girlfriend, and regards her as her mistress. Danica finishes up the day in the Hot Tub Grotto. In Madison, Wisconsin Nina is making amazing progress on rehabilitation. Her old powers are coming back, including receptive telepathy. She accidentally overhears Faulkner asking why he had to borrow the money from a supervillan - especially her.Nerves of Steel: Part 1 Other Stories This date is within the span of other stories. Either the stories have not been processed, or nothing in those stories happened on this date. *'My Fair 'Shine: Part 1' See also *Index for September 2007 *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline